


I Can Feel It Take Ahold

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Girl Mitch Marner, Hockey Player Auston Matthews, Non Hockey Mitch, Rule 63, Rule 63 Connor, Rule 63 Dylan, Rule 63 Mitch, Sexting, Skype Sex, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: marner_93: That wasn’t an invitation for you to send me an ACTUAL dick pic!  Do you send pictures of your dick to everyone?She waits for his response, surprised when one comes in almost immediately.  As though he’d been waiting for her to answer.austonmatthews: only the girls who show me their tits and ass.  It’s only fair, you show me yours and I should show you mine!  Plus, you complained that I’d sent you a not bare dick pic, so I thought that’s what you wanted!!orMitch is a hometown Leafs fan through and through.  After a particularly great game she decides to send Auston Matthews, her favourite Leaf, an instagram private message.  She doesn't expect him to respond back, she also doesn't expect the type of response she gets.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	I Can Feel It Take Ahold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first genderswap fic in the Hockey fandom. I hope I did Mitchy, Connor and Dylan proud.
> 
> This was beta'ed by myself so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Feedback and kudos are love. This is for fun and for fantasizing. I make no claims on anyone listed, make no assumptions on their preferences and make no money on this.

Mitch has loved hockey since she knew what hockey was. Since she had graduated from walking to skating and had first stepped out on the ice with her dad and her brother for family skates at the local rink. She loved the feel of the air flying through her hair as she raced from end to end, stopping and spraying a snow shower on her mom who always laughed and encouraged her to go again and again. The thought to go into figure skating hadn’t ever crossed Mitch’s mind when she skated, hockey was where her heart lay and she didn’t care if it wasn’t a girl’s sport, she could make up her own mind what was a girl’s sport thank you very much, and whenever boys gave her trouble for having her on their team, she would skate circles around them steal the puck and score before they even thought to try to catch her. She spent years showing them that her talent far overrode the fact that she was a girl, and if they didn’t like it, they could fuck right off.

The Toronto Maple Leafs are her ride or die team. She’s a hometown girl who has grown up supporting the Leafs, don’t get her wrong, she supports the Blue Jays and Raptors too, but hockey is her first love. Her first jersey was a toddler sized Mats Sundin jersey that she wore so often growing up that it was down to bare threads when her mom finally had to retire the jersey. Mitch had cried for days until finally she came home from school one day to find a box on her bed that had a brand-new jersey, this time with Gilmour 93 on the back. She didn’t understand at first why it was so big on her, but her mom had confessed to an 8-year-old Mitch that she got it big so that she could grow into it and wear it for years to come.

That jersey is still sitting in her closet. They both are. Other jerseys have joined her first jerseys, but those are her two favourites, well they were until she’d finally saved up to buy a new one. She now has her very own Auston Matthews A jersey with his 34 on the back. Which she is currently wearing as she dances around her bedroom, still excited after their epic win over the Bruins tonight. Mitch and a few of her best friends had gotten together after hockey practice and gone to Real Sports Bar to watch the Leafs @ Bruins game on the big screen while they’d eaten their weight in wings and fries. They’d ridden the high all the way home and now Mitch is watching highlights on her phone as she gets ready for bed, reliving each of the Leafs’ six goals. 

It’s as she watches a montage of each of Auston’s hatty goals that she decides she’s going to message him. It’s not like he’ll probably read it anyways, and if he does, she only expects him to give her a ‘thumbs up’ or a ‘thanks, but she can’t not tell him how great she thinks he is and how sick his stick handling skills are. It’s not the first time she wonders what it would be like to play on a line with him, racing down the ice with him at her side, them passing the puck seamlessly to each other, from her stick to his, right on the tape before he one times it past their opponent’s goalie.

Mitch also can’t deny how hot she thinks Auston Matthews is, how the pictures the Leafs post on their insta of him in his game day suits get her wet, how watching him in a scrum, digging for the puck and throwing his weight around makes her hot. But she’s not one of those puck bunnies, she is hot for Auston Matthews AND his hockey. 

So, she takes a series of selfies, her jersey in full view and a giant grin on her face. She gets the lighting perfect, the angle just right so she doesn’t have any extra chins and finally she’s happy with the perfect selfie where she looks cute and happy and she knows she needs to send it before she chickens out. He doesn’t post on his Instagram or his twitter all that often so after a heated debate with herself, she finds that she’s lingered longer on his Instagram. Mostly, because she gets caught looking at pictures of him and it gives her that little bit of courage to go through with this.

Mitch sends her chosen picture to **austonmatthews**. He barely posts anything anyways, so she figures that the worst that will happen is that he won’t see it. She follows it up with a note afterwards so he doesn’t think that she’s just trolling for a follow.

_Hey Auston. Sick game tonight, beauty of a hatty against the Bruins. Watching you, Nylander and Hyman on the first line is magic. Xo Mitch_

Just as she’d expected days pass and she hadn’t received a response from Auston. Knowing his popularity in Toronto, well Toronto and probably around the league, she figures that he gets a number of messages from fans daily. Not only the messages from fans, but his responsibilities and schedule and his friends that he keeps up with. She doesn’t let it bother her and has honestly continued on with her daily life of class, hockey and hanging out with her friends.

Weeks pass and she’s out with Stromer and Davo again, watching the Leafs game. It’s a different bar, different game but the Leafs shut out the Habs 3-0. Auston had scored two of Toronto’s goals and assisted Tavares on the third. Dylan couldn’t stop chirping Mitch about ‘her boy Matty’ and only shut up when Mitch had started to tease her about her big gay love for Connor who had excused herself minutes earlier to go to the ladies room.

“Send him another insta,” Connor says as she sits back down at the table, unaware of the hissing match that Stromer and Mitch had just finished. 

Mitch cocked her head to the side and grinned. She was just drunk enough that her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were hazy and her lips had been curved into a permanent grin all night. She shook her hair out of her pony tail and opened her Insta account. With a few flicks of her finger, she opened the boomerang effect and took a video of her cheering.

Without hesitation, Mitch sends the boomerang video and follows it up with a cute selfie of her giving him a thumbs up.

_Great game tonight Auston. Those goals were hot, your stickwork is unreal. Can’t wait to watch you lift the cup for us!! Congrats on a well-deserved win! Xo Mitch_

“Oh, that’s her Auston Matthews’ smile,” Davo says with a grin as Mitch slides her phone back into her pocket. Mitch doesn’t even try to hide it.

“It’s his hockey…” She starts to say.

“WE KNOW,” Stromer groans with a laugh. “You’re only attracted to him for his hockey, it has nothing to do with those thick thighs that could crush you, that chest and those arms…”

“And those lips that you want to ride,” Davo says. When both Dylan and Mitch look at their best friend in surprise at her boldness, she blushes. “Oh, tell me it’s not true. You want to sit on his face and just ride his mouth until you come on him.”

“Who the fuck are you and what happened to our sexually awkward Connor McDavid?” Mitch squeals in delight. “Besides, I want to sit on his thigh and ride it too. And his abs…”

“Because of his hockey though, right?” Dylan squeaks out in between her giggles.

“For sure,” Mitch assures them. “Because of his hockey.”

“And because he’s fucking hot,” Connor whispers to Mitch who blushes.

“And because he’s fucking hot.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Auston doesn’t pay attention to the majority of the DMs he gets on Instagram, Twitter and Snapchat. There are two main types of messages from fans, the first are the ‘fans’ who use the platform to remind him of every single way he’s failing the team and the city and their hopes for a Cup. They are Couch Coaches who are never happy no matter how the team is playing and the anonymity of a computer screen or phone screen gives them the courage to be brutally honest if not outrageously ignorant.

He hates those messages and they usually get deleted before he’s had a chance to move past the first few words of their post. They’re always predictable and easy to suss out.

The second type of message he gets are nudes. Hot (and sometimes not so hot) chicks who send him pictures of them in almost every state of undress. Some pictures, there isn’t even the pretense that it isn’t anything other than a blatant preview of what they’re willing to do for (or to or with) him. Auston doesn’t mind those ones as much as the first group, he just doesn’t get as excited about them as he did when he’d first come to the show.

Auston will respond to some. Usually if he’s a) too horny to even stop himself and it’s late at night and he just needs something to take the edge off, or b) if it’s a really good picture and he’s vibing the effort they’ve taken to make their picture arty and not trashy.

A name pops up in his insta DMs that he’s sure he’s seen before but can’t 100% place. The user is **marner_93** and their icon is a blue background with smoke and a hockey mask. Curious, Auston clicks on the message and remembers immediately why this name is familiar. Mitch. She’d sent him a message a few weeks earlier, a cute pic of her in his jersey and a message congratulating him on his hatty against Boston. Auston had kept the thread and the picture, he’d screen capped it honestly and it was in his camera roll, but he’d gotten distracted on the bus after the game and hadn’t responded. She hadn’t sent anything else back and he’d forgotten about the message and the picture. 

Auston remembers now the surprise he’d felt when he’d opened the message weeks earlier and found that it was a girl, not some dude. Usually only guys used their last name and number in their social media handles and Auston was thankful that he’d opened it before immediately deleting the message. The last thing he’d wanted that night was some nameless dude harping on him for something on a night he’d gotten his third career hatty, the first against the fucking Boston Bruins. Once he’d gotten over the surprise that this was from a girl, (most of the girls that DM’ed him had xxx or xo in their handle and picture icons of their tits or ass). A few clicks on her profile, Auston found that Mitch was a local girl who goes to Ryerson, has played hockey since she could walk and is really REALLY into hockey, her friends and the Leafs. And Fortnite and COD, but not in that order.

This time Mitch sent him a boomerang and a picture. The video is only about 10 seconds long and it’s Mitch cellying, her head thrashing back and forth as her hair whipped around her. She’s not wearing a jersey this time, instead she’s got a tank top on. He’s able to better see what she’s wearing in the second picture as her face beams up at him from his screen, smile wide and gorgeous, eyes hazy and hair mussed. Auston doesn’t ignore the way his cock thickens in his jogging pants and he settles back in the hotel bed he’s curled up on. For a moment, he flicks back to the first picture Mitch sent and looks at it again. He’s memorized every inch of the picture and makes sure he hasn’t forgotten any detail of it. Nope, still exactly the same. He flips to the new picture she’s sent him catalogues each feature in the picture as he screen caps that as well.

He’s comfortable and has his body positioned exactly how he wants it as he flips through filters on his camera until he finds the right one. Auston takes about four different angles until he finds the one that he wants to use and sends that to **marner_93**. He follows it up with a message and grins.

_Hey Mitch, Thanks for the support. Sorry I didn’t respond sooner, been busy. Really liked your pictures, LOVE the jersey choice. Thanks for being a fan and for your hockey talk. Thought I’d send a pic back. Matty_

Auston can see that **marner_93** is online at the moment and starts flicking through his social media to catch up on stuff. Hopefully she’ll see it and respond. He’s not too tired to rub one out and if he can get a little help with that, he’s not going to deny the opportunity. Especially with Mitch who is not only beautiful, but sexy in a sneaky way. Her pictures haven’t been blatantly pornographic like most of the pictures he gets, but the aesthetic of her pictures is what has him so turned on. He takes a moment to flip back to the picture he’s sent her.

It’s an artistic picture of himself, resting back against the pillows on his hotel bed, only his smile and none of the rest of his face in the picture for obvious reasons. His chest and stomach are in clear view, taking up most of the shot with just the just of his hips in of his briefs visible, his cock outlined by the white material.

As time passes, he finds himself back on Mitch’s Instagram page, flipping back through her pictures to get a better idea of who she is and honestly, to look at her even more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It isn’t until Mitch has crawled into bed and comfortable that she pulls out her phone to check her messages. She’s still a little drunk and blames it on the alcohol when she sees that she has a DM from Auston Matthews waiting for her.

She drops the phone on her face when she opens the message and sees the picture he’s sent her. Mitch scrambles for the phone and screenshots the picture before taking a closer look at it. She can’t deny the way her stomach flutters, her pussy clenches and her jaw drops as she looks at the picture that Auston sent her. Her pulse is racing and she puts the phone face down on her bed before she takes a few breaths.

Auston Matthews has sent her, Mitch Marner, a dick pick. It’s not a blatant dick pic, because she can’t like …SEE his dick. But it’s a sexy picture of his fucking sexy smirk, lips wet like he’s just licked them, chest and stomach so fucking ripped that she wants to just climb on him and mark him all over, and those briefs. The outline of his fucking DICK, right there for her to see.

She doesn’t want to be that girl who swoons because a hot guy has sent her a sexy picture, but at the same time, she’s really fucking impressed that Auston Matthews has sent HER a sexy picture. For a moment she thinks that it’s probably so normal for him for girls to send him pictures, that he automatically sends pictures back to them as a ‘gift’ for messaging him. “Thanks for the DM, here’s a hot pic of me to jerk off to later’.

The longer she thinks about it, and she WILL probably jerk off to it later, not that she’d admit that to anyone; especially fucking Stromer who will never let her live it down, she’s a little horrified that he’d felt that it was okay for him to respond to HER pictures with a sexy not-bare-dick, dick pic. She reads the message and ignores the pang of excitement that he’d used her name and sees that he’s currently online. She uses the race of adrenaline that she feels and starts typing.

_Marner_93: do you always send dick pics to fans? Or, more so not-bare-dick dick pics to fans? Or am I special?_

She’s disappointed when, half an hour later, he hasn’t responded. She rolls her eyes and turns over, shoving her phone on the nightstand beside her bed and drifts into sleep.

~*~*~*~*

Auston wakes up the next morning and is on the bus to the airport when he notices that he has a new message from Mitch. He’d fallen asleep with his phone in his hand, waiting for her to respond last night and it appeared she had, he’d just missed it. As he’s about to open the message, Freddie sits down beside him and they start a conversation that takes Auston’s attention away from his phone and onto his best friend. 

It was a short roadie for them but Auston is still glad to be back in his own bed and not in a hotel. Here he doesn’t have to worry about anyone barging in on him or interrupting him. At home, he is blissfully alone and can take as much time to jerk off, surf online for material to help him jerk off and maybe finally get to answer Mitch’s message and see if she’s sent him a picture in response to his. It’s just after 10pm and he leans back against his padded headboard to get comfortable for the night.

To say Auston is surprised by Mitch’s response is an understatement. There is no picture, only a cheeky chirp from her.

_Marner_93: do you always send dick pics to fans? Or, more so not-bare-dick dick pics to fans? Or am I special?_

A slow grin rolls out onto his face and he shifts himself so that his legs are spread out in front of him. He slides out of his briefs and is spread out on his bed completely naked and hard. He dims the lamp on his nightstand and opens his camera to take a selfie with one hand and loosely strokes his cock with the other so that he’s hard and bent towards his stomach. It’s another body shot, this time his cock in full view of the camera but still only his mouth visible on his face. This time he’s biting his lower lip seductively and he fucks around with the filters so that his mouth is sharp but the rest of the picture is blurred just enough that it’s obvious what the picture is but hazy enough that it’s not a blatant dirty pic. It’s arty and sexy and thinks back to Mitch’s pictures to him, figures she will appreciate the effort.

Auston sends it without a second thought.

~*~*~*~*~

The second Auston’s picture comes through Mitch yelps and tosses the phone on her bed. She hears laughter on the other side of her bedroom door and almost immediately there is a knock.

“Marns? You okay in there?”

“I’m decent, come in,” Mitch yells to Dylan who comes into her room with a concerned smile on her face. 

“What was that?”

“Just …” Mitch closes her eyes and tries to will her embarrassment away. “Thought I saw a spider”.

It’s not Dylan who answers, it’s Connor from the living room. “You’re not afraid of spiders Mouse,” she teases.

“Fuck off, both of you.” Mitch growls at her best friends. It’s obvious by the smirk on Dylan’s face and the cackling she can hear from Davo in the other room that they’re not offended and still don’t believe her.

“Whatever you say, Mitchy.” Dylan closes the door and Mitch isn’t surprised when she hears the volume of the TV get louder in the other room. “SO YOU CAN BE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT,” Dylan yells over the Oilers vs Blackhawks game they’re watching.

Mitch picks up her phone, obviously screencaps the picture Auston has sent her and wills her breathing to return to normal. She’s battling between being offended that Auston is sending her unsolicited dick pics, because ‘offensive much?’ and aroused because her body is hella on board with pics of Auston’s mouth, chest and cock being sent directly to her phone where she can refer back to them when she’s horny and lonely. She can’t let him know that, at least not yet so she uses indignation and opens up their chat.

_marner_93: That wasn’t an invitation for you to send me an ACTUAL dick pic! Do you send pictures of your dick to everyone?_

She waits for his response, surprised when one comes in almost immediately. As though he’d been waiting for her to answer.

_austonmatthews: only the girls who show me their tits and ass. It’s only fair, you show me yours and I should show you mine! Plus, you complained that I’d sent you a not bare dick pic, so I thought that’s what you wanted!!_

_Marner_93: first off, that wasn’t a complaint, I was making an observation. Second, if you send it to girls who send you pictures of their tits and ass, why are you sending it to me? I mean, thanks I guess... but I think you’ve mixed me up with one of your other puck bunnies. You’re just sending me unsolicited dick pics…_

_Austonmatthews: cute, playing coy? I don’t have other puck bunnies_.

_Marner_93: you lie._

_austonmatthews: fake news. I don’t lie. You are cute. And unsolicited? Are you sure about that Mitchy?_

_Marner_93: I think I’d know if I sent you pictures of my tits!_

_Austonmatthews: and Ass. It started off with your ass when you sent me a pic of your cute little ass in sexy little cheeky panties_

Mitch feels her face get hot and her stomach flutters nervously. She gasps for breath and covers her face with her hands as she tries to calm her breathing. The fact that she’s talking to Auston Matthews coupled with the conversation they’re having has her feeling overwhelmed in an excited kind of way. As much as she wants to yell for Stromer and Davo to come in and calm her down, the last thing she needs is them chirping her like she knows they would. Like she knows she would if it were them. Instead, she waits types and waits.

_Marner_93: NO!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??_

~*~*~*~*~

Auston gets Mitch’s last message and bursts into laughter. He watches the bubbles that indicate that she keeps typing and deleting pop up on his screen at least a dozen times. He figures that she genuinely doesn’t know that she’s sent him sexy pictures of herself and that turns him on even more than if they were intentional. She’s sexy and beautiful and doesn’t even realize it and Auston’s cock has gone from half hard to completely hard in seconds.

_Austonmatthews: Mitch, you with me?_

_Marner_93: yes. Waiting for you to tell me what you’re talking about!!!_

_Austonmatthews: do me a favour babe, look at the first picture you sent me. The one of you in your …MY jersey_

Auston can’t deny that he’s picturing them together, her riding him in his jersey. Him fucking her from behind while she wears his jersey. Mitch at the Scotiabank Arena in the seats wearing his jersey and cheering any and every fucking one of his goals.

_Marner_93: okay, yeah. It’s me in MY jersey!_

_Austonmatthews: look behind you. In the mirror. Zoom in and tell me that wasn’t intentional?_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitch Marner, at the young age of 23 is going to die of utter humiliation and embarrassment. There, in perfect view in the full-length mirror on her wall, is her ass in her cute cheeky boy short panties. They ride so high that most of her ass is visible, and although she can admit that it’s a great picture and her ass looks fucking amazing, she hadn’t realized she’d sent it.

_Marner_93: oh. My. God. Excuse me for a minute, I need to die._

_Austonmatthews: oh no babe. Please. That is so fucking hot, you don’t even know. Like, most times I get gratuitous ass shots. Boring, typical here’s my ass in your face. Your picture? So cute with that hint of sexy._

_Marner_93: I hadn’t even noticed. I can’t believe I sent you that._

_Austonmatthews: it gets better. after the boomerang vid, you sent me a few pictures look at them. You were wearing the blue tank top with the leafs logo._

_Marner_93: so?_

_Austonmatthews: look at them again but look at the bottom of the screen._

_Marner_93: THOSE ARE MY TITS!! HOLY FUCK!!!_

_Austonmatthews: they sure are babe. And they’re great tits._

_Marner_93: I’m so embarrassed_.

_Austonmatthews: don’t be. I thought you were trying to be sneaky, like arty with your sexy pictures. Those are some of the hottest pictures I’ve gotten, because it’s hidden and you have to really look for it._

_Marner_93: honestly… it was about your hockey. Like, you are so fucking good, your hockey is so hot and I just wanted to tell you how fucking cool it is to watch you. And now I’m like all those other puck bunnies. Sending you nudes._

_Austonmatthews: Mitch no. your pictures are nothing like the ones I usually get. I checked out your page, you are… you’re so not them. I’ve checked out your insta, watched the videos of you playing hockey, YOUR hockey is hot. Your speed, your stick handling, you’re like … a fucking wet dream Mitch Marner._

_Marner_93: …_

Austonmatthews: you there?

_Marner_93: maybe tell me more about how good my hockey is? Tell me how hot I am…_

_Austonmatthews: you’re such a fucking minx Mitch. And you know it…_

~*~*~*~*~

Mitch had never imagined a world where she would be chatting daily with Auston fucking Matthews of the Toronto Maple Leafs. They messaged through Instagram for about a week before exchanging snapchat accounts and finally phone numbers. It’s easier to text than to message through social media and Mitch can’t deny the excitement she feels when she sees a random text or meme or picture from Auston come through her phone.

Dylan and Connor have moved from disbelief to total support of Mitch’s friendship with Auston. Connor has taken full responsibility for Auston contacting Mitch and while Mitch likes to protest that it was HER tits and ass that got his attention, Connor argues that she wouldn’t have even sent the second series of pictures that prompted him to respond.

 _“It wasn’t just your tits and ass that made me message you”_ Auston constantly protests. He never fails to remind her that it was more than that, it was her smile and just how happy she looked cheering for them, for him. And also, it might have been the videos and pictures on her Instagram that caught his attention as well.

 _“You know it’s okay if it WAS my tits and ass, right?”_ Mitch had said in a moment of seriousness _. “Like, we’re not saying you’re a bad person for it… like…”_

 _“As long as you know it’s not JUST that…”_ Auston had repeated, just to make sure.

That might have been the point in their friendship where Mitch felt over her head in this thing with Auston. Objectively, she’s really fucking attracted to him. He’s absolutely gorgeous, sexy and she is not above admitting how much she wants him in her bed. But the more they talk, the more she’s falling for HIM. How he sounds after a tough loss and he messages her just needing to get his mind off of it, how he sends her good morning texts and good night texts. Hearing him try to assure her, but not only her, but Stromer and Davo as well, that he wasn’t just narrowing her down to her sex, but more, needing her to understand how much MORE she is to him even though they’re just friends has Mitch falling deeper in love with this boy that she’s only known for over a month.

“You’re in love with him,” Mitch looks up from where she’s reading for her econ test the next day to find Dylan standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Dylan has a smile on her face and a bag of popcorn in her hands. Mitch knows her best friend inside and out and grins as she tosses her book to the far end of her bed and beckons Dylan in.

Within seconds, they’re curled up on the bed, resting against the headboard sharing the bag of popcorn wrapped up in Mitch’s duvet.

“I…” Mitch blushes and tries to avoid the question by shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“Hey, Mouse. I’m not being a dick about it. I just …you’re in love with him, aren’t’ you.”

“I don’t know,” Mitch whispers. And she doesn’t. Kind of. “Like, we’ve never MET and what if he’s actually a dickbag and kicks puppies…”

“He has a dog, I’m sure he doesn’t kick puppies,” Dylan teases softly. She pulls Mitch in and cards her fingers through Mitch’s long hair comfortingly.

“But you know what I mean,” Mitch cries. “Like, what if we don’t get along. What if he just thinks I’m a good way to pass time and doesn’t really…”

“So, you ask him. You tell him,” Dylan states firmly. “You’ve never been afraid to go after what you want. You wanted to be my friend, even when I wanted to hate you so fucking hard and you came for me and made me love you.”

Mitch grins at Dylan’s account of their friendship. The funniest part is that she’s not wrong. They’d both known each other since they were in peewee hockey, playing for different teams and hating each other. Dylan had, for some reason, hated Mitch more than life itself and Mitch had just decided to hate her back just because she hated her. It wasn’t until they’d ended up at the same high school for their senior year, Dylan transferring to Mitch’s high school, and were put on the same team, that Mitch had made it her mission for Dylan to be her friend.

It had taken 3 games and one month of Mitch single handedly friend bombing Dylan for them to be inseparable and best friends. With Dylan came Connor and they’d all ended up going to Ryerson together and the rest has been history.

Mitch doesn’t know what to say to her best friend.

“Let him know. Maybe he thinks you don’t want more, maybe he doesn’t even know how easy you’d be for him? Just give him the whole Mitch Marner experience and there’s no way he’ll say no.”

She wraps her arms around Dylan’s waist and tucks her face in her best friend’s throat. “You think?”

“Defo,” Dylan says confidently.

“If I tell Auston …will you tell Davo?” Mitch’s voice is soft so not to spook Dylan. Their eyes meet and Mitch watches Dylan take a deep breath and sigh.

“Mouse…” she whines softly.

“I know you think it’s different, but it’s not. She loves you babe; she loves you so much and you can’t see how she looks at you. How she adores you so fucking much.”

“She’s still fucked up about Leon,” Dylan says softly.

“She’s fucked up about Leon because she doesn’t know how you feel. She keeps hooking up with him because she doesn’t know she can have you, babe.” Mitch sees the way Dylan’s eyes widen and she gives a shrug of her shoulders. “No, she hasn’t said anything to me, but Dyls, we all go out, you guys spend the night flirting, nothing happens and he swoops in and takes her home. It’s familiar but every time she leaves with him, she looks back and I swear she hopes that you’ll stop them from leaving. But you don’t so she goes home with him.”

“Yeah?” It’s like Dylan wants so much to believe Mitch, but can’t let herself. She refuses to let herself think about being happy because the alternative would be devastating, if she made her move and Connor turned her down.

“I swear babe. If I didn’t think she felt this way, I’d tell you. I’d say ‘hey, get over it and get under someone else’. But I know what I see.” Mitch pauses for a moment and closes her eyes. She reaches down to the deepest part of herself and settles something in her mind. “If I nut up and make a move with Auston, will you make your move with Connor?”

They both share a grin and shake on it.

~*~*~*~*~

They have just clinched a playoff spot with their win tonight. It was a closer game than they’d wanted and Auston can still feel the adrenaline thrumming through his veins to his fingers and toes. The guys are off to a bar to celebrate, but all Auston wants to do is go back to the hotel, get something to eat and check on the message notifications that Mitch had sent him. From the looks of it, she’d sent him a few messages during the game and then judging by the time, the last series was sent at about the time the clock ran down and they’d won the game.

Thankfully, Mo is heading back to the hotel as well, so he’s not the only one skipping out on celebration time. This means that he doesn’t have to endure too much shit as the guys go one way and he and Mo uber back to the hotel.

They say their goodbyes in the elevator, Mo heading one way and Auston making the short walk to his room. It isn’t until he’s hung his suit up, ordered some room service and made himself comfortable on the bed that he opens his chat with Mitch.

Auston most definitely drops his phone and curses as it lands directly on his quickly hardening cock. He grasps the phone with one hand and rubs his face with the other. It takes a few moments to catch his breath before he unlocks his phone and once again looks at the series of texts and pictures that Mitch has sent him.

He decides to start at the top. Auston chuckles at each of Mitch’s comments on the game, agreeing with a lot of her opinions on the referees and how sloppy some of their turnovers had been. He would be lying to himself if he wasn’t preoccupied with the pictures he knows are at the bottom of the feed, but wants to wait until his food has arrived and he knows he won’t be interrupted before he can even begin to look at them again.

It’s less than ten minutes later that he hears a knock on his door, accepts his food and locks and deadbolts the door.

Once again, Auston gets comfortable and opens the chat. He’s looking at a series of three pictures of Mitch and he cups his cock which is now hard and aching for attention. His stomach flutters and he feels his mouth starting to water.

Mitch has sent him a series of pictures of herself, laying on her bed with her hair fanned out on her pillow around her. She’s wearing only a royal blue push up bra which has her breasts plumped up and presented like perfect pillows. Her eyes are closed and there is a seductive smile on her face. In the last picture, she has her lower lip trapped between her teeth, her nose is scrunched up and the angle is held so that Auston can see her hand on her stomach, finger tips dipping in the band of her panties, also a royal blue that matches her bra.

Auston’s hand is on his cock, squeezing and stroking himself over top of his boxers. With one hand, he types out a text to Mitch.

_To Mitch: Shit Marns. You can’t just do this to me… warn a guy before you blow his mind._

He waits a few moments and sees his message move from delivered to read. Seconds later a text comes through.

_From Mitch: JESUS FUCK!!!  
From Mitch: oh my god. I’m so embarrassed. That was for Stromer._

Auston pauses for a moment. He knows that Stromer is Dylan Strome, Mitch’s best friend and roommate. Well, one of them. He also knows from Mitch that Dylan is in love with Connor, Davo, who is their other best friend and roommate. What he doesn’t know is why Mitch is sending Dylan Strome sexy pictures. 

_To Mitch: For curiosity… why are you sending Dylan sexy pics? Shouldn’t Connor be doing that?_

_From Mitch: You’ll think I’m being stupid._

_To Mitch: Never babe. Try me?_

_From Mitch: *sigh* *faceplant*  
From Mitch: I wanted to know if I could do it. On purpose._

_To Mitch: What?_

_From Mitch: Take sexy pictures. Of me._

Auston, once again, drops the phone. He takes a few moments to grab a handful of fries from the plate on the bedside table beside him and tries to wrap his mind around this woman. This unbelievably sexy woman who has no idea how beautiful she is, how sexy she is and how much she has Auston wrapped around her finger without even realizing it. Without them even having MET yet. Fuck, they haven’t even spoken on the phone, preferring to text and send videos/pictures instead.

_To Mitch: You’re kidding right? Because you know you can take sexy pictures of yourself, because you have and sent them to me.  
To Mitch: I’ve told you how hot those pictures you sent me are.  
To Mitch: I’ve jerked off to those pictures. A LOT!_

Auston blushes at the admission. And then he blushes again at the memory of the drunken confessions he’d made weeks earlier. They were both in Toronto, it was 3am and Auston had gotten nearly black out drunk after a particularly grueling win and he’d sent Mitch a few messages expecting her not to get them until the morning. She’d been awake and they’d spent an hour going back and forth and he’d admitted that he hoped she didn’t get mad, but he’d been jerking off to the pictures she’d sent him and was probably going to do it again that night.

Mitch had been surprised. _“No one’s ever jerked off to me before,”_ she’d written back shyly.

 _“That you know of,”_ Auston had responded.

_From Mitch: But that was an accident. I didn’t mean for them to be sexy, I want to know that I can be sexy on purpose._

_To Mitch: You aren’t sexy on purpose, Marns  
To Mitch: YOU just ARE sexy. You don’t have to try._

_From Mitch: No Auston. YOU don’t have to try!_

The sexual tension is palpable, Auston feels a thrill ring through his body. He loves every single interaction he has with this woman, how she challenges him, how she’s unapologetic in how she feels and what she shares with him. Mitch isn’t afraid to be honest, she’s not afraid to say what she’s thinking and he wants nothing more than to know every single aspect of Mitch, emotionally, mentally and physically.

Usually, this part of a relationship can be tedious for Auston. The back and forth, the games that people play when they’re trying to suss out a relationship or compatibility. With Mitch, it just feels like a long game of foreplay and he is loving every single second of it. 

_To Mitch: Why are you sending them to Dylan?_

_From Mitch: I’m sending them to her to see what she thinks. If they’re sexy enough._

Auston’s cock twitches and a slow, grin covers his lips. He’s slowly stroking his erection, just teasing himself, not moving towards an orgasm, just enjoying the sensation of talking to Mitch while touching himself.

_To Mitch: What were you going to do with them after? Once Dylan gave the okay?_

He hopes to god that she was planning on sending them to him. He doesn’t want to assume that he’s the only guy she’s talking to, but they talk enough and she tells him enough of her days that if she was interested in someone, he would have at least heard something about it by now. He’s started to fall for this girl, this girl whose voice he’s only heard in videos, who he’s never even met formally, who occupies every single minute of his day that isn’t occupied by hockey.

_From Mitch: Probably …uhhh send them to someone…_

_To Mitch: Oh yeah?_

Auston watches as Mitch types and deletes something a few times. Finally, he gets a message from her.

_From Mitch: Yeah, there’s this guy. Really fucking sexy. Great smile, thighs that can make a girl so wet. Abs to die for. His hockey is so off the charts good.  
From Mitch: Like, I could probably get off just watching his hockey.  
From Mitch: But he’s famous right? So he gets these models sending pictures to him every day. Girls with big tits and perfect asses…   
From Mitch: he could be with anyone he wants, fuck anybody he wants. So I just …need to make sure I stand out…_

Auston groans as he reads Mitch’s messages. His eyes widen as she sends him a selfie, her in the middle of her bed with gorgeous blue eyes, wide and innocent, lips curled into a sexy smile and just the hint of cleavage in that fucking blue bra that Auston wants to remove with his teeth.

_To Mitch: Mitch, can I call you? Please?_

_From Mitch: I don’t know…_

Auston holds his breath. Just as he’s about to text again, his phone starts to vibrate in his hand. He looks at the screen and it shows that Mitch is calling him. He leans back, takes a deep breath and answers the phone.

“You don’t have to try to be sexy Marns, you have no fucking idea how hot you are. How stunning you are.” Auston doesn’t even say hello, just starts with the truth. He needs Mitch to hear it in his voice, how he feels. He hears her take a sharp breath.

“Yeah?”

Auston has no idea how she can’t believe this about herself, how no one in her life has ever told her this. Daily. 

“Even without the pictures Mitch, just. Just the pictures from your insta. The ones you send me of you and your girls at hockey, on the couch watching the games. Just you. In any picture, with that fucking smile and those gorgeous eyes. You’re all I think about.”

Mitch’s voice is soft, like she’s having trouble believing him. “me too.”

“Let me see you babe. Where are you right now?” The pictures showed she was on her bed, but she might not be there now. Those pictures may have been taken before tonight, some other day.

“I’m …in my bed. Stromer and Davo are watching a movie in the other room, but I came in here when the game finished. Thought I’d practice taking pictures for you.”

Auston’s groan echoes through the phone and he hears Mitch’s whimper in response. “Me too, I’m in bed.” Auston takes a moment to think about his schedule in the coming week. “Mitch? Let me take you out. I wanna see you, wanna see how you feel in my arms. Wanna just be with you.”

The smile is clear in Mitch’s voice. “Oh god, YES. Any time!”

“We’re home Thursday for a game against New Jersey and then have another game Saturday at home. How is Friday?

“Yeah, Friday is great.”

The line is silent between them, but it’s a comfortable silence. They’re listening to each other breathing and enjoying the other on the other end. Auston makes a split-second decision and hits the Face Time button.

His erection hasn’t lessened any and while he doesn’t expect anything from Mitch, he feels a sense of excitement for the week ahead and Mitch.

It takes no time at all for Mitch to accept his face time request. It takes the cameras a second to focus and almost immediately Auston sees Mitch’s face take up his screen. She is curled up in her bed, face on the pillow with a shy smile on her face.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Hi.” Mitch blinks a few times and Auston watches a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

They spend a few moments just staring at each other with smiles on their faces. It is Auston who speaks first.

“Those pictures? So hot babe. Like, burning hot. Got me so hard hot.”

Mitch’s shy smile turns mischievous. ‘Yeah? Maybe I’ll show you all of the others I took. Those were the tame ones.”

Auston adjusts himself under the blanket. He’s still sitting up against the headboard and spreads his legs so that he can make himself more comfortable. “Yeah. I wanna see them. Wanna see all of them, all of you.” He watches Mitch shift and look up at him coyly.

“Or, I can just show you now if you’re not busy?”

Auston is suddenly looking at Mitch’s ceiling. There is a faint light, probably from a lamp on her nightstand, and he can hear her moving around on the bed. Her phone keeps moving as it is being jostled, and Auston waits until the screen shifts again when Mitch has picked the phone back up.

Mitch is now sitting up against the headboard, propped up against pillows and is bathed in the soft glow of her lamp. She is absolutely beautiful, hair down framing her face and a wide smile on her perfect mouth. Slowly, she pulls the view back so that Auston can see she has her blankets pooled at her waist, completely naked from the waist up. 

Auston’s breath catches at the way she is moving her arm holding her phone, showing herself to him from above and then below, giving him a full view of her face, breasts and stomach. She is perfect and Auston can’t stop from stroking himself more firmly.

“God babe,” he groans and rests his head back on the headboard. “You are so amazing; you get me so hard. You are so fucking sexy and I don’t know how you don’t realize it.”

“Aus,” Mitch asks softly, almost breathlessly. “Show me? Let me see how hard you are for me. I wanna see what I do to you.”

He smirks and bites his lip as he looks directly into the camera. He sees her nipples harden and the way her skin is prickled with goosebumps from arousal. “Yeah, you wanna see my cock? See how big it is and how you make me so crazy?”

“Yeah Aus,” Mitch whines. “Wanna see your cock. The only picture I have is that blurry pic you sent me, and I wanna see it. God I’m so wet for you. For your mouth, your thighs…”

“You like my thighs huh?”

“Wanna ride your thighs, soak you with how wet you make me. Ride your cock…”

Auston focuses his gaze on Mitch’s face. Her breasts are in full view of the screen, if he asked her to show him more, he’s sure she would, but he just wants to stare into her eyes. “Who are you Mitch Marner? Like, who ARE you?”

“The girl of your dreams!” She says it as a joke, he can tell by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice that it’s a defense mechanism. She doesn’t realize how true her words are.

“You are Marns. You are a hundred percent the girl of my dreams,” his voice is firm and he stares her in the eye so she realizes he means it. He flicks his wrist a few times on his cock, stroking himself so that he is hard and leaking precome steadily. He switches the camera view from front facing to outfacing and aims it at his cock which is standing up and a deep purple in his hand. He hears Mitch’s sharp gasp of breath followed by a low moan.

“Wanna sit you on my cock baby. Sit you right down and lean in and press my face into those perfect tits. Suck on your nipples and have you so tight and wet around me.”

Mitch’s voice is broken, her breathing is heavy and Auston can hear the desperation in her voice. He flips the camera back around and he sees her biting on her lip roughly with her head thrown back.

“Are you fingering yourself, Mitchy? Touching yourself for me?”

“Yesss.” Mitch whines. Auston is stroking himself with more purpose, squeezing the head of his cock with just enough tightness that has his orgasm pooling in his stomach.

“Show me. Let me see you fingering yourself babe…”

Mitch adjusts and Auston watches as she sets the phone up on the blankets, aimed directly at her soaking wet pussy, two fingers spreading her lips while her other hand is busy stroking her clit and fucking into her hole. 

Auston is watching the show Mitch is putting on for him. He has his phone aimed at his cock, right hand working himself over in fast, efficient movements as he gathers the fat drops of precome and stroking it up and down his shaft. He can hear her whimpers and moans through the speaker on his phone.

“Oh god… fuck Auston… so fucking good...”

“You watching my cock baby? Watching me jerk off for you?”

“Yeah… is that for me? You hard for me?”

“Hard because your pussy is so wet and sexy, babe,” Auston grunts. “Wanna see you come. Wanna taste your come, make you come on me.”

“So close…” Mitch whines. She pauses for a moment. “Hold on babe, just need...” Auston pauses for a moment as the camera angle shifts for a moment. When she comes back, he sees that she has a small bullet in her hand and spreads herself for the camera again and turns the vibrator on to its highest setting. “Need to come so bad Aus… Wanna come…”

“Fucking hell,” Auston grunts. He watches Mitch’s body tremble and jolt at the first touch of her vibrator to her clit. “Come, Mitchy… come for me. Let me see you come.”

He hears her loud moan and yell as Mitch’s whole body shakes violently from the force of her orgasm. She shouts his name in the room off camera and Auston is completely caught off guard by his own orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. He strokes himself through his orgasm, shooting thick ropes of come high onto his chest, landing on his pecs and covering his abs in long streams.

“Fuck,” Mitch groans. “That was so fucking hot,” she is breathless. When she pulls her phone back from her bed and focuses the camera back onto her face, Auston can see that she is sweating, flushed and her pupils are dilated, lips swollen from where she must have been biting them.

If he thought she couldn’t get more beautiful, Auston had been wrong. High from an orgasm that she had, for HIM, might be one of Auston’s favourite visuals of Mitch.

“I want to kiss you so bad,” Auston admits and it is as much of a shock to himself, as it is to Mitch. They both blush and get lost staring at each other. He knows he should clean up, knows that Mitch should also clean up. But neither of them makes a move to get up or to end the conversation. Instead, he lays back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow and watches Mitch do the same.

After a few minutes of silence, of them watching each other fondly, both of them burst into laughter.

“I can’t fucking believe we did that,” he says with a laugh. Mitch blushes entirely, her lips curled back into a shy smile.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. God, I couldn’t even TAKE fully nude pictures, let alone send you the ones where I’m covered up.”

“First thing you’re doing when we hang up is sending me everything you’ve taken. I’ll send you some of me if that makes it easier.”

“You don’t have to,” Mitch says with a wide grin. “But I won’t say no to sexy pictures of you.”

It’s nearing the end of their conversation. Both are getting sleepy and starting to nod off on the phone. They’re both curled up on their sides, talking softly to each other when Auston feels he needs to be honest. “You have to know,” he starts nervously. “I haven’t talked to anyone online …any girls on any of my social media since you. You know, that right? Like, I’m not doing any of this with anyone else…”

Mitch closes her eyes and he watches her wrinkle her nose nervously. “You don’t have to stop, Auston… like...”

“Hey, no. I haven’t even wanted to since we started talking. Since after the second set of pictures and when we exchanged phone numbers…Just ...your smile, your eyes. I didn’t lie, you’re all I can think about. Thinking about you, seeing your snaps, getting your texts.”

Auston would do anything to keep the smile that results on Mitch’s face at his admission. He feels something unfurl in his chest, a warmth and pride that completely takes over his while body.

“Me too. Just so you know. Me too.”

“Mitchy, I know we did this backwards. But when I pick you up for our date on Friday… When you’re right there in front of me …. Can I just kiss you? Like, I want to feel your mouth under mine…”

“Yes, please do.”

Auston chuckles. “You’re such a polite Canadian Girl. MY polite Canadian girl. There’s uhhh, something I wanted to ask you.”

He sees Mitch’s eyes widen and a worried look crosses her face. “Yeah?”

“So, Saturday night, did you Dylan and Connor maybe wanna come to the game? I can get you guys tickets, and you can come watch me play?”

Mitch’s blush is one of Auston’s favourite things in his life right now. “You want me there?”

“Yes.” Auston doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Okay, we’ll come.”

Auston can’t wait until they’re back home. He has two road games and a home game to play until his date with Mitch. He falls asleep with a giant grin on his face.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning brings an overwhelming wave of emotions for Mitch. She wakes up and the phone call, the Face Time and the mutual orgasms that she’d had with Auston flashes back in her mind and she’s battling between being mortified and really fucking happy.

She pulls herself out of bed and takes a long, luxurious shower, playing back the visuals of Auston jerking off for her, the expression on his face when he saw her naked body and the soft way, he watched her afterwards, when they were just talking about nothing.

Mitch has no idea how she’s going to make it to Friday for their date. She walks into the kitchen to find Dylan sitting at their table, eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Morning Dyls,” Mitch says cheerfully. She grabs her own bowl and serves herself up some cereal as well. “Where’s Davo?” 

“Sleeping,” Dylan says softly, and Mitch sees a pink tinge on her cheeks. Mitch cocks her head to the side.

“Her door was open when I passed after my shower.” Mitch doesn’t think hard about it until she sees Dylan shovel a giant spoon of cereal into her mouth and her cheeks turn a deep red. Mitch’s eyes widen and she grins wolfishly. “Dylan Strome!”

“What?” Dylan says with a mouthful of cereal.

“Is Davo asleep in YOUR BED?”

“I don’t know what…”

“OH MY GOD,” Mitch squeals loudly. Her eyes are wide and she’s practically bouncing in her chair. “Oh my god, she is! Connor is in your bed sleeping. Because she slept there, with YOU.”

“Well she was,” a grumpy voice says from the door to the kitchen. “She was until someone started fucking yelling. Which by the way…” Connor smirks as she grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge and sits down next to Dylan. She kisses the top of her head softly and Mitch watches Dylan’s face morph into a look of pure adoration and love as she looks at Connor. “Who the fuck knew you were such a screamer, Mouse? Filthy whore.”

Mitch squeaks and tosses a handful of Cheerios across the table at Connor. Connor who has one hand on the table and the other hand on Dylan’s lap, fingers laced together. “Don’t whore shame me.”

“I’m not whore shaming you,” Connor says haughtily. “I’m volume shaming you. Because damn Mouse, I had no idea you could be so filthy. It was impressive.”

“And hot,” Dylan mumbles into her juice. When both Connor and Mitch stare at her in surprise, she shrugs. “It was.”

Finally, Connor relents. “Okay yeah. It was super hot,” she admits. “And a little disturbing at how hot it was. BUT hey… I’m not complaining about the results.”

Mitch watches as Dylan and Connor turn to each other and slowly come together, pressing their mouths in a deep, sexy kiss. Mitch watches their tongues battle back and forth between them until she moans and they break apart with a grin.

“Details,” Mitch demands.

“No,” Connor says firmly. Dylan, who was about to speak, shuts her mouth and grins.

“Fine, you don’t tell me how it happened, I don’t tell you the surprise I have for you both. Well, the surprise that Auston has for you both.”

She watches Dylan and Connor look at each other and finally Dylan sighs.

“You were in there taking pictures for Auston and it made me think of our deal. Then I heard you on the phone with him and said ‘oh fuck it, if she can nut up, I can nut up.”

Mitch bursts into laughter and looks at Connor who is shaking her head, almost pityingly. “It’s true. We heard you and I said holy fuck, and she turns to me and says ‘if Marns can nut up, I can nut up.”

“Dylan Strome, queen of romance,” Mitch snickers.

“So, she says to me, are you fucking Draisaitl? And I say, no I’m here with you.”

“Not NOW, like, are you still fucking him?”

Mitch is so happy, so fucking thrilled for her best friends because she can just picture the two of them on the couch last night when this was happening.

“And I said no, I’m not. Why, you wanna fuck him?”

“Did you say it like that, all bitchy, because damn Dyls, you getting Davo to be so vulgar? Impressive,” Mitch grins and high fives Dylan.

“Fuck you, Mouse.” Connor pouts. “I can be vulgar.”

“Right,” Mitch rolls her eyes and turns to Dylan. “And?”

“And I said, no I don’t want to fuck Draisaitl and I don’t want you fucking him. You need to be fucking me. Because I’m in love with you and want to fuck you all the time.”

“Queen of Romance,” Connor says softly, a grin on her face.

“And she says ‘I’m only fucking Leon because you won’t fuck me.’ And I said “I just told you I want to fuck you.”

“And here you are,” Connor snorts. “Still not fucking me, just talking about it.”

Mitch’s jaw drops and she nearly falls off of her chair. “Shut up.”

“Swear to god,” Dylan says proudly.

“Davo,” Mitch high fives Connor and throws herself onto Dylan’s lap to hug her best friend.

“So while you were loud as fuck, cyber sexing your man, we were in my bed honest to god having a come to Jesus moment.”

“Moments,” Connor corrects Dylan. “There were moments. A lot of them.”

Mitch can’t hold herself back from kissing Dylan full on the mouth before doing the same with Connor. “Oh god, I’m so happy for you both. It’s about fucking time.”

“And you and Auston?” Connor asks shyly. 

Mitch’s grin amplifies by a million. “We’re going on a date on Friday. He’s back on Thursday for a game, so were going to go out Friday.” She curls up in Dylan’s lap and cuddles against her best friend, happier than she’s been in a long time.

“What’s this about a surprise?” Dylan says with a light pinch to Auston’s ass. “You said if we told…”

“What are you guys doing Saturday night?” Mitch watches as both girls shrug their responses. “Okay, well we’ve got tickets to the Leafs game. Auston is getting us tickets to Saturday’s game.”

“WHAT?” Dylan drops his spoon into the bowl of forgotten cereal. “Are you kidding?”

“Nope. Get your jerseys ready, we’re going to an honest to god Leafs game.”

“Wow,” Connor says with a wide grin. “You must really be good at phone sex…” She snorts with laughter at the expression of shock on Mitch’s face. “Leafs tickets are expensive. High class phone sex operator.”

“You know,” Mitch says, pretending to be offended. “I think fucking Stromer has been a bad influence on you. You used to be so nice.”

“Oh she’s nice,” Dylan smirks. “She’s REAL nice, especially in bed.”

Mitch groans and unfolds herself where she’s curled up on Dylan’s lap. “So gross, the both of you.” She winks and heads back to her bedroom to grab her phone.

“Love you, Mouse!” They call after her, giggling at Mitch’s exit from the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

The days pass slower than Mitch would like but still, it’s Thursday before she realizes it. They have decided to stay in and watch the game from their couch. Mitch has spent the week texting and talking to Auston non stop, glowing at the happiness of her date but also the fact that her two best friends are disgustingly happy as well.

What she won’t let herself think about is whether their attraction, the easy friendship they’ve built will be the same in person. She doesn’t want to think about it, but worries that maybe he won’t feel the same when they’re face to face. That she won’t live up to the hype he’s built in his head, or that he won’t.

She isn’t as worried about not feeling the same way about him, because she’s spent the week going back and looking at all of their insta chatting, snapchat conversations, pictures they’ve shared and texts. She feels so much for him with each reread and every new conversation that they have. 

The Leafs win the game against New Jersey and Auston sends Mitch a quick text afterwards to let her know that he’s going out with a bunch of the guys for someone’s birthday and won’t be home to call her. She is glad that he’s going out with friends, tells him to have a good time and that she’ll see him tomorrow.

_To Auston: Don’t pick up any hot girls tonight! LOL_

She can’t help but tease him and is surprised by his response.

_From Auston: I won’t if you don’t._

Mitch bursts into laughter and shows Dylan and Connor.

_To Auston: Dude, I’m home with Dyls and Davo._

_From Auston: I know. I’ve seen what they look like. You said they’re practically fucking non-stop since they got together. Don’t let them lure you in to a threesome ….  
From Auston: Wait. Scratch that. Do it and record it, send it to me  
From Auston: Full stop. I’m on my way over LOL_

Mitch blushes and practically squeals as she reads Auston’s texts. Dylan steals her phone and cackles as she opens the camera and climbs on top of Connor. They start kissing, tongues visible between their mouths and she hands the phone back to Mitch with a grin.

_To Auston: Stromer here. She couldn’t handle a threesome with us. YOU couldn’t handle a threesome with us.  
To Auston: But just because you’re getting us tix for Saturday._

Dylan has sent a number of pictures of her and Connor pressed together, kissing. It’s actually impressive how she managed to take such clear pictures while focused on tongue fucking her girlfriend. There is also a 30 second video of them kissing, the sound of the tv quiet in the background but their whimpers and smacking of their lips loud and sensual.

“I fucking hate you,” Mitch cackles as she sees Auston typing something and deleting it a few times until it shows up on his chat.

_From Auston: Fucking hell. Marns….  
From Auston: Who are their favourite Leafs?_

_To Auston: Why?_

_From Auston: Because that deserves a surprise_

_To Auston: JT. Both are hometown girls who love Tavares  
To Auston: Don’t you want to know who my favourite is?_

_From Auston: I better already know who yours is!_

_To Auston: Exactly. Freddie is so fucking hot. I’m so glad you’re okay with my crush on him_

_From Auston: I should spank your ass for that. Giving me lip_

_To Auston: Be nice and you’ll get the whole mouth baby…_

_From Auston: Damn it Mitchy, I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_To Auston: I’LL SEE you tomorrow big guy! Xoxo_

Mitch throws a pillow at Dylan once she’s said goodnight to Auston. “You’re horrible.

“But did he like it?”

Mitch shrugs, “He said you were just okay.”

~*~*

Auston is picking her up at 6pm. They had hoped to start their date earlier in the day, but morning practice had turned into afternoon practice. Despite winning the night before, the team had been expected to be in for video review in the morning followed by practice in the afternoon which Auston was at the practice rink until 4. By the time he’d gotten home, gotten ready and could be at Mitch’s, it would be closer to 6pm.

Mitch has spent the day in a state of near panic. She has gone through about fourteen different outfits, thankfully let Dylan and Connor distract her by taking her to lunch and to get manicures and pedicures in the afternoon and they’re all hanging out in Mitch’s room as she finally puts the finishing touches on her outfit.

They’re going out on their own date tonight, but both Dylan and Connor had told Mitch that they are going to be there when he picks her up for their date so they can meet him in person before whisking their Mouse away.

“Just wait until we pull him aside for the shovel talk,” Connor says with a seriousness that has Mitch shivering. “Tonight, is for meeting him.”

“You just don’t want to give him the talk before tomorrow’s game,” Mitch snickers. Connor rolls her eyes but Dylan agrees immediately.

“Damn right.”

Mitch steps in front of her full-length mirror. She’s in a pair of skinny jeans and heeled boots, an off the shoulder sweater and will be bringing her pea coat to wear when they go outside. Dylan had managed to curl Mitch’s hair perfectly so that her long brown locks are cascading down her back and shoulders in loose, gorgeous curls. She has enough make up on that it is subtle but brings out the blue in her eyes and the pink of her lips.

There is a knock on the door and Mitch holds her breath for just a moment, she feels her nerves running rampant through her stomach and she shakes her arms and shoulders out trying to release her nerves. Dylan is up and running towards the door before she can stop her, with Connor hot on her heels. They open the door in a flourish of laughter and smiles at the look of surprise on Auston’s face. 

If Mitch thought she was breathless before, it’s nothing compared to right now. With Auston standing in their doorway, he’s wearing black skinnies and a fitted army green button-down shirt. He has a waist length leather coat on over his shirt. Mitch’s gaze lands on his face, he’s growing his beard out again and Mitch feels her whole body react when their eyes meet. He is even more beautiful in person, standing in front of her, holding his breath as he is clearly as affected as she is.

“So, Auston,” Dylan says with a grin. “What are your intentions with our dear Mouse here?”

“Mouse?” Auston asks. His gaze goes from Mitch to Dylan to Connor and back to Dylan who has her arms crossed over her chest in a move that is meant to be menacing but just looks funny.

“Mitchy. Her nickname is Mouse. What are your intentions?”

“Stromer,” Connor whispers with a laugh. “Be nice.”

“Oh, I am,” she says baring her teeth at Auston. “This is nice, wait till after tomorrow. Wait till we have the talk.”

“Don’t you have reservations?” Mitch asks. She walks across the room so that she’s standing behind them, almost within touching distance of Auston.

“Marns,” Auston is breathless, his eyes roaming up and down her body to land on her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,’ Mitch blushes and tucks a curl behind her ear. “You look, so good.”

The four of them are all standing in the doorway, awkwardly. Dylan is clearly enjoying the discomfort and Connor can’t help but laugh at the sexual tension between Auston and Mitch. Finally Mitch turns to Dylan and growls. “Either get the fuck out of here or move the fuck out of the way so he can kiss me.”

Connor bursts into laughter at the shock on her girlfriend’s face. “Babe, we should…”

“GO,” Mitch agrees. She hasn’t taken her eyes off of Auston’s face. 

“Bye,” Connor says as she kisses Mitch’s cheek. She grabs her purse and coat from the closet and pulls Dylan out the door with her. Once the door closes it is as if Auston and Mitch can’t fight the attraction between them. It takes two strides for her to meet up with Auston and before she can second guess herself, she finds herself pulled into Auston’s arms, his mouth covering hers in a steamy, hungry kiss. Mitch feels herself melting against Auston’s chest, clutching at his shoulders as he holds onto her lower back with one hand and his other hand goes to the base of her neck, holding her head steady. 

Mitch is breathless by the time Auston places soft kisses onto her mouth, pulling away slowly. She blinks open her eyes and sees him watching her with a fond smile and so much emotion in his eyes. He is looking at her like she’s precious, like he can’t believe she’s in front of him, like he is in awe of her.

She knows because she’s looking at him exactly the same way, her hands still fisted in the material of his leather coat.

“Hi,” she whispers breathlessly. 

“Hi.” He leans down and rests his forehead against hers.

Mitch reaches up to press a sweet kiss onto Auston’s mouth. She steps in so that she is completely surrounded by Auston and sighs as he wraps both of his arms around her waist and pulls her even closer to him.

“Ready?” Auston asks after a few moments. He presses his lips against Mitch’s temple, speaking directly against her skin.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Mitch blushes as Auston takes her hand in his, threading their fingers together as their palms meet. She looks up at Auston and tries to hide her smile knowing that he can see every single emotion displayed blatantly on her face. 

The walk to the elevator is silent, Auston and Mitch focused too much on watching each other, barely taking their eyes off of each other. When they step into the elevator, Auston pulls Mitch so that she’s tucked against his side. It’s a quiet that they haven’t had between them since the very beginning, one that they’d both thought they’d gotten over. Mitch doesn’t know what to say or do to erase the awkwardness, and while it’s not a bad feeling, it’s just strange. She frowns when Auston starts to laugh out of the blue.

“What’s so funny?” Mitch asks. Auston’s laughter is contagious and she feels herself laughing along with him, despite not knowing what’s funny.

They get to the main floor and Auston leads Mitch to his car. He moves to open her door for her and stops, boxing her in against the passenger side with his arms. She looks up at him and sees humour in his eyes. 

“Just, you sending me pictures of your tits and ass without realizing it. Like, what the actual fuck?”

Mitch breaks out into nervous laughter that quickly has them both almost in tears from how hard they’re laughing. She ducks her head and hides her face in Auston’s chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne and basking in the heat of his body. That has broken the ice between them, there is no more lingering uncertainty or awkwardness.

“Oh my god,” Mitch snorts. “Stromer is never going to let me live hat down. EVER!”

“We both have that in common,” Auston promises. He shuts the door for Mitch once she has gotten settled in the passenger seat. Once he has joined her in the car, he sees that Mitch is still giggling embarrassed. He leans over to press his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. “And how MAD you got when I sent you my pictures.”

Mitch blushes and covers her face with her hands. “Part of me was like ‘oh yeah, Auston Matthews’ dick, and part of me was ‘who the fuck does this dude think he is’?”

“Hey, I’m an equal opportunity sharer. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“Do you share a lot?” Mitch asks honestly. There is no other intention in her question than to make conversation and she can see that Auston gets that by the smirk that he gives her as he pulls out of her parking lot.

“Not as much as I did. If I think about the number of girls who have pictures of my dick from like 3 years ago when I got here? Damn. But it’s been a while, and when I thought ‘she went through a lot of trouble to send me cheeky pictures of her, she should get SOMETHING back’.

“Cheeky,” Mitch snorts again. Her laughter causes for Auston to laugh and they’re both nearly crying from it again.

“Your laugh,” Auston says kindly. He reaches over to hold Mitch’s hand over the centre console as they drive through the city. “It’s so not what I expected, but so you. It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Mitch isn’t sure if she’ll ever get used to hearing Auston speak to her like that, but she loves it. “I feel …like we waited so long. Talked for months now and it feels…”

“Right?” Auston agrees with a squeeze of Mitch’s hand. 

“Yeah.”

“You have no idea how glad I am that you sent me those pictures. Like, just even that I saw them and wrote back and that we just started talking.”

Mitch can see the way Auston’s jaw is trembling while he speaks, that he’s nervous to say this but still wants her to hear it. She squeezes his hand back and gently rests her hand on his knee for comfort.

“Me too,” she agrees. “I never expected you to answer, and then when you did it was great. But just us talking, the 3am conversations, the daily check ins and how you’re doing. You aren’t who I thought you would be. You’re so much more.” Mitch can’t help but give a nervous laugh at how cheesy she sounds. She needs him to know, but at the same time is worried that he’ll think she’s too much too soon. She should have known that she didn’t have to worry.

They’re at a red light and Auston looks over to stare Mitch in the eye. “Oh Mitch, me too, like the pictures were fun. But then I checked out the rest of your insta and saw your every day pictures. Your hockey and your family and Dylan and Connor. I saw you and then you just talked hockey with me and normal shit and I thought, I need this girl in my life. And at first, I didn’t think you felt the same way, but you sent me those pictures by mistake last weekend.”

“I was so nervous, so embarrassed,” Mitch whispers into the air. They’ve started moving again so thankfully Auston is focused on the road, not on how pink she is. “And then you just …you’re so fucking amazing, Auston. Every time I’ve been worried, you give me so many reasons not to be.”

“You’re beautiful. Stunning.”

“I’ve never had anyone tell me that before. Like, yeah, Stromer and Davo, but they’re my best friends. Of course, they’re going to tell me I’m hot. It’s in the girl code.”

“You should be told every day,” Auston says honestly and without embarrassment. He pulls into a parking lot of an Italian Restaurant that looks like it isn’t a chain, but a genuine family establishment. At the smile on her face, Auston grins. “You told me Italian is your favourite?”

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I remember everything you’ve told me,” Auston says as he rushes around the car to open her door for her. “I asked Johnny for a recommendation. He swears by this restaurant, amazing food and perfect for a first date with the girl of my dreams whose favourite food is Italian.”

“Johnny?” Mitch stops and stares. “Like, Tavares? John Tavares?”

Auston’s laughter causes for Mitch to blush again. “Yeah, I kinda know him from work. Maybe you’ll meet him at the company Christmas party this year, if you keep me around that long?”

“For John Tavares? I’ll keep you around for as long as I need to.”

“See that,” Auston says as he pulls Mitch against his chest. They’re at the front door but haven’t walked into the restaurant yet. Auston cups Mitch’s face in his hands and tilts her head up so that they’re staring at each other and he can press a kiss to her mouth. “That’s what I mean. You’re not more interested in who I know, who I play with.”

“I kinda forgot, but I didn’t. Like I know you’re obviously a Leaf, right? But knowing it and KNOWING it…”

“You are amazing Mitch,” Auston interrupts Mitch’s nervous rambling. “Don’t change and don’t apologize for it.”

“Okay.”

Auston presses their mouths together in a soft kiss before they head into the restaurant. This is their first date of many. She knows that there will be ups and downs, wins and losses and most of all, any relationship is a lot of hard work, but Mitch knows that this is the start of a new chapter of their lives. Auston Matthews is her future and Mitch will do whatever it takes for them to have the happy ending she knows is meant for them.

The flicker of the candle on the table between them catches Auston’s smile and causes for Mitch’s heart to race. She reaches over the table to grab his hand so that she can thread their fingers together. Mitch watches as Auston’s gaze darts to their laced fingers and up to her eyes, where he looks at her with unhidden affection. He is an open book, Mitch has to nearly pinch herself to believe that she is here with him, living a life she hadn’t ever expected. 

“What?” he asks softly with a smile. 

Mitch shakes her head. “Just excited.”

“For what?”

Mitch rests her feet against Auston’s under the table, squeezes his hand and makes sure to keep Auston’s gaze on her own. “For us.”

The faint blush on his cheeks is all Mitch needs to know that he feels the same.

“So,” she says when the moment has passed. “When do I get to go one on one with you on the ice? Show you how to *really* play hockey?”

“Oh, you’re on Mitchy. Any time!”

“Me and my girls vs you and two of your boys,” Mitch challenges with a smirk. “You won’t know what hit you.”

FINIS


End file.
